Peter and Tris (An ultimate Love Story)
by ButterflyBillarious
Summary: A oneshot moment of Peter rescuing Beatrice from her glass box in Insurgent, during a simulation. Tris's thoughts of Peter and why she can't tell him she loves him. Should I make it into a chapter story? I don't know. You tell me. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Peter?' I croak, lifting my hands to place them on the thin glass. His defeated looking face presses up against it, placing his hands on the glass, right over mine with loving emphasis. His eyes are wide and devastated.

"Yeah." He sobs as the water starts pooling at my knees. We have only so much time left. "Yeah, it's me." He sobs hoarsely fighting to keep the tears out of his voice that's thick with emotion. I'm in a four poster glass box that is slowly filling with water. Soon I will drown. I wonder if it would hurt too much.

"I want to say I'm sorry, for leaving." I squeak, my eyes flitting over his face quickly. Tears for as his breath hitches, staring into mine wildly and quickly. He seemed to be drinking in my features, as if he'd never see me again.

Alive that is.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Peter whispers fiercely, and then the water was pooling at my waist. I starting tapping on the glass absently, thinking of all the things I am sorry for.

The things I never told him, even if I have showed him.

"I love you Peter." I say suddenly, and his pale hand is tracing my face smoothly through the glass. He's spoken his mind all his life in Candor, yet here he stands, he is silently. He stands before me, biting his bottom lip as he looks at me through the glass fearfully.

"You can't say it, can you Peter?!" I snap suddenly. I rip both of my hands off the glass and pull them tightly against my sides. Peter frowns at me. "What?"

"You can't just say 'I love you', like a normal person?! Or how bout you give me a hug-!"

**"Hug you?!"** Peter snarls in outrage, and I wince "I have done nothing but wait on you, do what you say, buy you nice tings-! I gave up saving my friends just so I could save you! How can I say I don't love you?!" Peter shouted, and then broke eye contact with me. He strode over the other side of his room, picked up a char, and ran back to the glass box I was trapped in.

"I didn't say that Peter! All I'm saying is this is the first time I said I love you, and all you do is stare at me like I'm crazy!" I snapped, and then jumped back as Peter slammed the metal chair hard against the glass wall. It doesn't do anything. The crystal clear, sparkling water drifts up to my neck. Peter's eyes widen as he repeatedly slammed the chair against the glass.

"Well you know what?! I'll just go out and say it. I! Love! You! I've been in love with you since day one!" He yelled, slamming the chair hard against it with every word. Sweat and frustration gleamed on the back of his neck as I helplessly watched. The glass shuddered against the brutal treatment he gives it. But it doesn't break yet.

Yet.

"Who beat up the second biggest fighter in the faction out of jealousy, because he kept giving you looks?!" He shouted, slamming the chair again. It's cracking. I gasped, jumping onto the tips of my toes in an effort not to let the water into my mouth.

"And I'll admit it. I was jealous. I saw Edward and you taking alone in a hallway and I kept it to myself. I saw you two smiling and throwing each other goo goo eyes. So I stabbed him in the eye while he slept!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs. He slammed the chair into the glass with an uncontrollable force. He was furious. The water had just enough time to slide over my head as the glass broke with a loud smash. I went falling and tumbling into a flood of glass and water, sputtering and catching my breath. Peter threw the chair over his shoulder and reached down to help me up.

'Woo! You alright?" He asked, and I was abruptly pulled to my feet shakily. "Yeah Peter, yeah." I sighed, and then shook all my hair back. My hair was soaked but I wasn't worried about that. "Sorry, got a bit carried away for a moment, didn't I?" He asked, shaking his hair back. It was handsome and amazing, and my fingers twitched nervously. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. But he looked over to the square box, which was still emitting streams of flowing water. It flowed and reached my feet, but he was smiling, unwavering. We were safe.

"Peter, thank you. How did you find me?" I asked, looking around the room. We were in an empty one, composed of a single large glass box. Which Peter had ultimately smashed.

"No idea." He said, shrugging. And I frowned. I don't know why, but something turned me off a little about him. He wasn't complete.

"Peter-! Oh no!" I sobbed, becoming overcome with emotion.

"What?!" He asked, and I frowned. I spent a few seconds looking at his face, and then took the knife he had strapped to his thigh. "Its just a simulation. When I stab myself with this, I'll be right back in Jeanine's office." I said, and the room sizzled and cracked when I stabbed my thigh.

"You'll have to do better then that Jeanine." I chuckle dryly, and I'm sitting across from Jeanine again, who is looking angry then I've ever seen her.

"How?! How is it that your able to overcome the simulation?!" She screamed, and I shrugged with a smirk.

"Strong will power. I'm divergent, remember?" I smirk, and shift my eyes to stare longingly at Peter, who is boringy gazing out the window. Unaware that my worst fear is fearing that I'm in love with him. Its bad enough that I'm not good enough for him. If he found out that I dream about him every night, that every day I picture him and I together, instead of me and Tobias.

But he would never except me, for I am not good enough for him. I'm just Tris the stiff, an Abnegation girl that he'll only ever see as a little girl. He turns to face me, and our eyes meet. My face goes hot and I can't think for seconds. To save myself the time and embarrassment, I turned to Jeanine, and throw myself at her, clawing at her. Trying to kill her.

She is the enemy. She made me kill Will, one of my best friends.

I will kill her until she hurts any more of the people I love. But Peter is suddenly at my side, pulling me to his chest and away from Jeanine, who is kicking and screaming. I sigh into his tight embrace, letting his large arms engulf me as he drags me to my room.

I wonder what Tobias would say if he knew what I was thinking when Peter's hand brushed my chest lightly.

** (A/N: Heh, so what do you think? Should I turn it into a chapter story? I was just going to make it into a one shot but hey, if you guys like it, why not?! **

** This is BellatrixRemairBlackTobiasPeterMarvelCatoSnape reporting and teling you to all have a good night.**

** Also. Whenever I think of what Peter looks like, I always see Cato from the Hunger Games. I haven't seen the Divergent Movie yet and I'm not looking forward to spoiling my Cato endeverence. But hey:**

** I can't wait until Divergent comes on in Paper View!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Go fish and rainbow roses.

**Normal Pov**

Beatrice tapped her feet against the floor boringly. There was nothing to do in this room except stare at Peter's back while he looked out the window. He was tapping his foot expectantly against the floor in rhythm to hers. They had been doing this for a while. A boring game for about fifteen minutes. But finally, the boredom seemed to have gotten to Peter, and he slowly turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow at him curiosity, but her heart was pounding in her throat. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until finally Peter spoke.

"I'm bored." He said, and she chuckled. "And I should care _because_…" She gestured ignorantly, and he shrugged. She wished he would be rude. It's easy to be mad at someone when their rude to you. But while he wasn't being friendly kind to her, he was being mutually strangeristic.

"Let's play a game." He said, and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, let's play hide and seek. You hide. Oh wait, there's no where to hide because we only have this naked room with one bed, one chair, and the door that leads to the bathroom." Tris said, shaking her head at him, and Peter laughed.

"No, not that kind of game. Let's play a mental game." He said, and she crawled over on her bed, laying her head and stomach down on her bed.

"What kind of mental game?" Tris sighed, and then ran a smooth and soft hand through her tattered, knotted hair. Peter smirked and dragged his metal chair across the floor and towards her side of the bed. Tris raised another eyebrow at him, and he smiled like a twelve year old promised by a stranger that there was candy inside their van, and that if they just climbed inside they could find it.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" He asked, and Tris bit her tongue agitatedly.

"Err…. Yes."

"Tell me about. Don't be a scrooge." Peter chuckled, leaning forward. Tris paled. "What? Why do you want to hear about my first kiss-!"

"Because I'm bored, and I'm used to hearing people talk about their feelings. Molly, Drew and I used to talk with each other a lot about this stuff. That's what I get for having a girl best friend." Peter shrugged with a smirk. Tris sighed.

"Well your acting really out of character. It's scaring me."

"Sorry. The doctors injected me with some Amity calming drugs, so that they could inject a muscle growth serum to heel my arm completely. I started to fight them because, and I have to be honest, that needle was scary! So I started fighting, and while I'm afraid I might have given a doctor a minor injury, they had to give me some of the calming medicine. Since I'm so proud the drugs only have a minor effect on me-!"

"You mean since you're so huge." Tris grumbled. And he stroked her shoulder playfully. Tris blushed.

"But it doesn't mean that the serum has no effect on me. Since your acting so grumpy towards me, and you keep on making 'you're a stupid jerk' jokes at me, I should be mad. But that's the old me. The new me loves making people happy." Peter cooed in admiration, his blue eyes swimming with sparkles. Tris shivered.

"I was on those drugs for a few hours back in Amity. Who gave you those?" Tris said, testing him. He smiled widely.

"Oh, some wonderful doctors back at the hospital gave me them. It fills like wonderful clouds of sugar are swirling around my brain-!"

"Your going to freak out later on." Tris laughed suddenly, a prediction of Peter standing alone in his room scowling at the wall, wondering what he had told her hours ago.

"This is nice. Your nice. Your frowning. You look sad. Are you sad?" Peter started talking speedily, and Tris frowned deeper. She now understood why Tobias had been so negative to hr when she was on the calming drugs. It was annoying.

"No, I'm fine." Tris said, and Peter smiled at her serenely.

"I respect you decision to tell me your thoughts Beatrice. Whether their true or not. But you can trust me with this." Peter said and started stroking her shoulder nicely. She frowned up at the ceiling.

"Peter, what is the one thing you like most in the world?" She asked, and Peter smiled.

"Making people happy."

"Please shoot me now." She begged quietly as he started to drone on happily about soft kittens.

"-! You should get a kitty Tris, a soft grey one. Or a red one. Ooh, what if their was a yellow kitty?"

"There are yellow kitties Peter!" She snapped up at the ceiling. He giggled suddenly.

"Of course there are! I was being so silly!" Peter chuckled to himself, and then turned a soothingly serene, but somehow serious gaze at her.

"Are you and Tobias in love?" Peter cooed, and Tris froze. Staring up at the ceiling as she thought thoroughly, she worded her sentences slowly and carefully.

"Well… Tobias and I… While we are officially a couple at the moment, and he is undeniable in love with me. I am not exactly in love with him." Tris sighed, and Peter gasped scandalously.

"What?! But I thought you guys were like… Perfect for each other!" He snapped with his eyes glistening widely.

"Maybe. He's a great man and he would give me anything I asked for. But my heart belongs to someone else." Tris said, shrugging her tiny shoulders. Peter gasped again, and there was a pulsing in Tris's forehead. She didn't like him when he acted like this.

Not at all.

"Who is it?! Who does your heart belong too?"

"None of your business." She snapped and the hurt in his eyes was immense.

"But… I thought we were friends."

"Peter. We are not friends! We are mutual enemies!" Tris snapped at him. Peter gasped in shock as she sat up on her knees.

"But I like you! I want to be your best friend-!"

"No you don't. It's the serum talking." Tris snapped back at him. He frowned.

"That's not true." He moaned, and she threw herself back onto her back agitatedly. "Really?" She grumbled, realizing he was not going to shut up anytime soon.

"Really, really, really. Your brave. Your cute. Your nice… Most of the time." Peter said, counting off his fingers as he spoke.

"Wow, thank you Peter. That means a lot coming from you." Tris said, counting off tiles on the ceiling as she spoke. Peter smiled at her.

"You know, if I hadn't been such a jerk, I bet we would have been together. I had a bit of a crush on you the first weeks of initiation. You were daring and different, but then you became better then me. And I started to get sullen about it. It made me mad." Peter said seriously, staring at her in awe. She frowned and bit her lip a bit.

"Really?" She said, trying to get the amazed tone out of her voice.

"Yeah. I remember-! Oh I forgot! I didn't apologize yet. I'm sorry for almost throwing you in the chasm. I'm sorry." Peter said feverishly, and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Tris stayed still. His lips were smooth and soft against her skin. She could feel every muscle and movement against her cheek. She felt his lips purse when he pulled away, both of their faces flushed.

"Its okay Peter, your forgiven." She smiled at him. He smiled right back at her with more intensity.

"Thank you. I also want to thank you for what happened at Amity. You know, you saving me and all." He said with a smile.

"Your welcome Peter, it was no biggie."

"But it was. You saved me." Peter said with a smile. "You saved me, and I could have died. I was standing there, and the girl pointed that gun at me, and then bam! You pushed me out of the way." He said with a feverish smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Peter. You know, I didn't even think when I pushed you. It was all just an act, you know. I reacted without thinking-!"

"And I thank you for it." Peter chuckled, and then leaned closer to Tris's face so he could whisper. His warm breath tickled her skin, and her heats started burning slightly.

"I've been having nightmares. I feel so guilty-!"

"How long ago did you take this medication?" Tris asked, and Peter answered immediately.

"I took it right before you woke up. About two hours ago. Why do you ask?"

"If you only took the medication two hours ago, then it means that these nightmares are real. What kind of nightmares do you have Peter?" She asked, and he sighed nervously.

"I kept dreaming about all the bad things I've done to you, and to others. And then I saw myself being saved by you. Its like I've been given another chance, and I need to decide what to do with my life now." Peter breathed, and Tris leaned upwards. She gnawed the inside of her mouth and after a second, gave in. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Peter's cheeks. He blushed, but his eyes were still glossy and drug like.

"You don't have to be afraid Peter." She said with a kind smile. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you Tris. Are you ready for your test?" Peter asked, not moving. She nodded.

"Yeah. Peter you don't need to ask me if I'm ready-!"

"Do you want to go to that test? Because I don't want you to think your being forced to do this." Peter breathed, smiling at her. Tris sighed.

"Peter, I am being forced against my will. That's the whole point of the kidnapping part-!"

"No, no, no! You are our guest, and you will treated with respect. I'll go tell Mrs. Matthews now."

"No! Peter you stay here! Peter, I want my test results. I want to be tested-!"

"Okay, okay." Peter sighed, and then ran a hand through his soft fluffy blonde hair. Tris sighed happily, and then laid back down on the bed.

"Okay, but would you like a beverage? Maybe some tea or-! Oh. How about some candy? Candy always makes me happy-!"

Tris was literally banging her head on the side bars when the soldiers came marching in.

"Your late-!" She snapped at them, and one of them chuckled.

"We gave him an initiation. We got good old Ted downstairs to dress up like a doctor and then gave him a peace serum. We've been listening for twenty minutes, but Jeanine is getting antsy." One of them said with a laugh.

"Well its annoying." Tris said as they started prepping her bed with wheels. Peter pushed through the wall of shoulders to get to her.

"I'll get someone to cover for me. I'm going to go outside and pick you flowers."

"Got to go." One of the soldiers said, and thankfully rolled me out of the room. Peter started walking right next to me, and she thought back the groan as he started asking her which flowers she wanted.

"My mommy likes Begonias. Do you like Roses? I know for a fact that there are roses outside." Peter smiled at her. Tris groaned fearfully.

"Faster. Go faster!" She snapped at the soldiers, who were all looking annoyed at Peter's nice antics.

"Everybody likes flowers. Hey, I'll pick you guy's flowers too. I don't mind that you pulled a prank on me. Tell the doctor guy downstairs that I'm picking flowers for him too. Nice prank guys." Peter said with a serene smile. Suddenly he made an 'o' face.

"I got it! I'll pick Jeanine some flowers too! No wonder she's so grumpy all the time-!"

"Give her a knife in the head and I'll be the happiest person in the world." Tris grumbled. Peter ran along, a large smile on his face.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." A soldier muttered.

Tris sighed in mild agreement.

**…**

"Wow Peter, these are really beautiful flowers." Tris said honestly a few hours later when Peter came by for his shift. She smiled when she noticed the sullen and angry look on his face. He was clutching a banquet full of rainbow colored swirled roses, looking hatefully mad.

"Here you go stiff. Sorry if I was acting weird earlier, but I figured you'd want these anyway." He grunted, and then pushed the banquet into her arms. She smiled at him as if a rainbow had sprouted over the world.

"You're back to normal! And don't call me stiff!" She snapped, and then raised the flower to her nose. She delicately took a sniff of the inside, and her eyes widened.

"What is this? It smells beautiful!" Tris exclaimed. Peter shrugged with a proud smirk on his face.

"Err…I hate the smell of flowers. I mean seriously, you grow up hearing you _smell as pretty as a flower_. Or, _these flowers smell wonderful_. But it's all a lie. Flowers smell like cheap burnt plastic or something like that. So I borrowed some perfume from downstairs and lightly spritzed the flowers. Inside and out." Peter said proudly.

"Wow… wait. Doesn't chemicals and perfume kill plants?" Tris asked with a curious frown. Peter nodded.

"Um, yeah. But I don't think you would have minded. Besides, its not real perfume. Its one of those dollar tree body spray-!"

"Well they smell wonderful Peter. Thank you." Tris said politely, and laid the banquet on her bed side table.

Peter smirked proudly, and then turned to her.

"Here, I got us this so we're not bored the whole time." He said, and pulled out a large deck of go fish looking cards.

"What's this? Go fish?"

"Correct stiff. Wait, doesn't Abnegation prohibit fun of all kind because the time you use having fun could be spent helping others?" Peter said in a fake ghastly voice. Tris scowled.

"Not exactly." She said in a gruff, Peter like voice, wiping the smirk of his face. "We're not like Candor smart mouths. We've got a lot of fun stuff back in Abnegation that we don't need to lie to do. What was your favorite thing to do back in Candor? Beat people up coldly?" Tris asked with a dim witted looking face.

"Stop mocking me." He growled at her, and then picked up a chair and pulled it over to the side of her bed. She smirked.

"What's the matter Peter? Still having nightmares-!"

"I was on calming drugs! It doesn't matter!"

"Hah. Actually, you were completely truthful when you told me-!"

"When you're on drugs, you're not exactly thinking straight. The calm part of me must have made up some kind of lie." Peter said quickly.

"Really, did it also make up the lie about you having a crush me?" Tris said with a mischievous smirk. Peter's breath hitched. "I… Yeah! I was lieing." Peter said, pursing his lip somewhat confidently, but Tris saw right through it. She rolled over onto her back with a sigh.

"Stop your blushing so we can play go fish Peter." She said with a serene smirk, closing her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not blushing!" He snapped, but she could hear the high pitched tone in his voice.

"Heh. Whatever." She shrugged, and her heart beat started to pick up as the door slammed open. She turned to the door, and her mouth dropped open.

"You?" She said hoarsely. Peter's eyes widened.

** A/N: I'm sorry guys! Yay I know, ciff hanger, but I've got 2639 words, and I'm disappointed I didn't make it to my four thousand word chapter goal. But I'm cutting this chapter short for a good reason.**

** Thank you for the feedback guys, and keep it up! Once I hit ten reviews I'll post another chapter! But I do have good news! I'm making another Peter and Tris fic. But this one is much more unique. I can't wait for a few years later until the number of hundreds of Divergent fiction turns to thousands.**

** But until then, I'm happy making another contribution to the Petris fiction. Goodbye and love for all Petris's.**

** The new Petris fic is called:**

**Peter and Tris (The beginning)**

** Loves,**

** ButterflyBillarius.**


End file.
